Hunter Blockade League
Introduction This is the first ever Hunter Blockade League, sponsored by The Eye! For months, the populace of Hunter have longed for a new reason to participate in blockades. This is that chance! This 12-week long series of Blockades will be open to the entire Hunter Ocean. Note that the event has been shortened to 10-weeks rather than 12 due to participation levels. How it works * Every week, a new event blockade will be declared on one of The Eye's islands, with a themed set of rules and length. Details of each blockade are below. * Each week's blockade is like one stage in a Cycling race. The flags placing the highest each week will earn prizes from that week's prize pool, and will also earn points toward the League Standings. * In addition there will be bonuses for winning a round in each blockade. * At the end of the 12-weeks, the top flags will receive prizes for their standing in the League. How Do I Enter? Simply show up to any of the official Event Blockades throughout the event. You must be a member of a flag to qualify for prizes. Over 7 Million PoE!? Yes! Over 7 Million PoE in prizes! Prizes will be awarded each week, and at the end of the League. The League organizers will contact the winning flag's leadership for prize distribution. Among the prizes are: * All kinds of ships and stock, including Grand Frigs and War Frigs * Specially renamed ships * Shoppes on Aimuari and Sayers Rock! * Tons of pieces of eight * And many others! (Note: Official Prize Lists are subject to change in the event we receive future donations, including OM support, leading up to each event) League Prizes Awarded after the completion of the League to the flags with the highest points totals. 1st Place * Trophy(s) symbolizing League Champions to each of the winning flag's royalty * 5 War Frigs * 1000 Fine Rum and 1000 Large Cannonballs 2nd Place * 5 War Brigs * 500 Fine Rum and 500 Medium Cannonballs 3rd Place * 5 War Brigs * 500 Fine Rum and 500 Medium Cannonballs Blockade Rules '' Note the specific configuration for each blockade is outlined below in detail'' * Standings will be determined first by ranking flags based on the number of rounds they won in the event. * Alliances will be disabled. * In the event of a tie for any place, the tiebreaker shall be total number of points earned across the entire blockade. * In the rare event of another tie, The flag with fewer total points earned toward the League will be ranked higher. Otherwise, the place is shared and the prizes/point bonuses split evenly. * To earn a prize a flag must gain at least 1 point in the blockade. Thus if there are only 2 flags that earn points in a given week, the 3rd-place prize will not be awarded. Leftover prizes due to this rule will be awarded at a later week as bonus, or in the League Prizes. League Standings Blockade Schedule Locations are tentative based on the islands The Eye controls. Blockades will start somewhere in the window from '''1pm - 10pm Oceantime' on Fridays, unless otherwise announced. All times and dates are subject to change in an emergency.'' Week 1 - 8/17/07 Week 2 - 8/24/07 Week 3 - 8/31/07 Week 4 - 9/7/07 Week 5 - 9/14/07 Week 6 - 9/21/07 - Bye Week Week 7 - 9/28/07 Week 8 - 10/5/07 Week 9 - 10/12/07 Week 10 - 10/19/07 ---- YPP Forum Post: http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=72227 Hunter_Blockade_League